


I'm Telling Mom

by MidnightsNightmares



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, dealing with what if sora threatened to tell riku's mom he's doing bad things, just an idea i had, soras gonna tattle on riku, this is a crack fic af lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsNightmares/pseuds/MidnightsNightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora's about had it with Riku's shenanigans as of late. He has one tactic left to pull his friend to his senses, even if it means threatening the most awful kind of threat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Telling Mom

Though the tension building up in the air was thick enough to cut through it cleanly with words sharp enough to shatter it all, Sora didn't really want to be the person to throw those words out into the open. No matter how stupid or how deep Riku dived into the darkness, he found a feeling of pity pooling in his chest every time he looked at his friend.

  
They stared each other down, both gazes pointed but Sora's was much more obviously softer. Much more obviously willing to cooperate with Riku then it was the other way around. With Kairi sitting behind him, blocking his view from her, it irritated him even more. His grip on his Keyblade grew tighter, turning his knuckles white, his teeth clenched and before he could stop himself, he called out to him with slight regretful bitterness.

  
"Riku," he started, his words dripping with bitterness and betrayal as his friend watched, bemused. He couldn't let Riku just get away with any of this. He needed to realize what sort of trouble he was going to get himself into if he was going to keep going like this.

  
Sora couldn't stop now. He's already started. It was a last solution, one he never wanted to resort to. But Riku just wouldn't listen to him. Riku was going to continue to do all of these bad things and there was nothing Sora could say personally to bring Riku back.

  
He knew what he had to do to get his friend back to his senses. If it meant doing the worst thing he could possibly do.

  
"If you don't stop this now, I'm telling your mom!"

  
And Riku's smug look melted away in an instant. A look of horror replaced it soon enough.

  
"What?"

  
"I'm telling!"

  
And Sora turned his back to him, back to his friends with a determined look. He started to head toward the Gummi ship, faithfully waiting for them to board it once more.

  
"What - no, Sora. _Don't_."

  
"I _am!_ "

  
"Wait, _no_ , she'll ground me - "

  
Sora promptly stopped upon hearing that. His mother would have his head the second she heard all of the stuff Riku's been up to. Ground him until he was well into his adult years, Sora would bet. Without TV. And dessert. Sora didn't even want to imagine what kind of trouble he'd be in once his mother heard all the details, but the possibilities right now were so appealing. He deserved it since he was being such a jerk. And of course he'd do whatever he had to so Sora wouldn't run off and tell her. 

  
"Give me Kairi then."

  
It seemed his friend didn't know what to say to that. Or even how to react. Sora let a soft smile come onto his lips, a hint of something devious to it as he laughed under his breath.

  
Works every time, like a charm. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is so dumb omg
> 
> //I promise I'm a serious writer


End file.
